


圆顺|信息素漫游指南

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: 圆顺ABO/一点点硕宽一场关于信息素是什么味道的研究性讨论
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年人入内禁止

  
  


01.

“圆佑的信息素是什么味道？”权顺荣重复了一遍夫胜宽的问题，有些摸不着头脑。他把一勺炒饭送进嘴里，含混不清的想要绕过这个话题。

信息素的味道，要说是什么特别私人的话题，好像也不是。像是坐在他面前的弟弟两只眼睛亮晶晶的盯着他，权顺荣好像闻到夫胜宽身上那股清透的橘子的香气悠悠浮在空气里， 被李硕珉周身萦绕的那股松木的清朗托着，神气活现的快要飞起来。这么说好似有些奇怪，因为其实谁也不是真的没有好好管理自己的信息素。若是他们真的在空气中胡乱的碰撞，在这个屋檐下，这么多人住在一起，早也乱了套。

他闻到夫胜宽信息素的时候还是在弟弟分化的时候，任是谁也有一段管不好自己信息素的时间。小橘子还没有分化的时候就天天问问这个哥哥再问问那个哥哥，信息素到底是由什么决定的？可惜科学尚未解决问题，哪个哥哥也没办法给他准确的答案。

不过，没有科学依据的调查显示，还是和自己平时喜欢的事物有着千丝万缕的联系。这句话是全圆佑说的。那是很久之前了，好像那天他们也是坐在餐厅吃饭，全圆佑说，“大概是和你喜欢的人或者事物有关的。”

权顺荣听了皱了皱眉头，也没有反驳。要说这句话是尹净汉说的，他尚且觉得有点可信度。这个哥哥的信息素是牛奶的香气，他每次闻到只觉得困，好像下一秒就能落入织梦网的温柔。可是全圆佑……

权顺荣真的不知道要怎么去和别人说。

  
  


02.

即使再好奇也没有什么实质性的作用，夫胜宽分化的那天权顺荣早起就觉得不对劲，他总觉得弟弟身上有一股奇怪的气场，可是分化之前，自己不是应该有感觉么？他紧张的盯着夫胜宽一整天，一直在问他，“你有没有觉得难受？”

夫胜宽被他弄的也神经紧张，虽然他再三强调了自己真的不觉得和平时有任何不同，但是权顺荣总觉得空气里有些流转的香气。他甚至要怀疑是不是自己的信息素在不经意间飘了出来。大家都被他这番紧张的情绪一同感染了，当事人自己也有些害怕，又不好意思当众问，拉着权顺荣躲到房间里，紧张的咬着嘴唇，问他，“分化是什么样子的？”

夫胜宽其实也见过很多次了，但是好像每个人分化的反应都不一样。权顺荣一时半会儿也说不出什么，倒是觉得自己是不是太紧张反而吓到了夫胜宽，宽慰他说，“可能会有点难受，但是也就一会儿，胜宽就可以知道自己一直好奇的事情了。”

关于，他自己，还有大家的信息素分别是什么味道的。

可能真的是他太紧张了，最后权顺荣也有点怀疑自己，他甚至跑去问全圆佑，“今天我的信息素飘出来了么？但是不可能啊，为什么今天屋子里有一种陌生的味道，又觉得有点熟悉。你们真的都没闻到么？”

全圆佑一愣，把人抓过来埋在他脖子后面狠狠吸了一口，他的声音通过耳畔的空气传入他的耳朵里，全圆佑说，“嗯，好香。”他把权顺荣圈在怀里，惹得他不自在的抖了一下。

“什么呀，我问你正经的……”权顺荣从他怀里挣出来，轻轻的拍了他一下，“万一是虚惊一场，怎么也觉得有点……”他坐在全圆佑床上，嘴角有些无精打采的耷拉下来。全圆佑把椅子转过去安慰他，“就是因为大家都知道你对信息素比较敏感，才相信你的。”

“就算是虚惊一场，也是为了胜宽好，他不会怪你的。”他走过去坐在他身边，安抚着。权顺荣今天是有点奇怪，莫名的焦躁不安，在他周围转了一天了。全圆佑试图放出点信息素去安抚他，坐在他身边的人心情好了一点，窝在他怀里眯着眼睛。

过了一会儿又赶忙坐起来，说，“快收起来，万一胜宽今天真的分化了不是坏事么。”

全圆佑想想觉得也是，只能看着他在屋子里走来走去的着急。

  
  


事实证明这种没来由的烦躁也不是没有道理的，对信息素的敏感也是天生的天赋异禀。

分明一整天都平安无事，分明今天夫胜宽也没有任何的不舒服，怎么就在大家出门买个晚饭的档口分化了呢。权顺荣握着弟弟的手把他从客厅抱到房间里的时候还在想，他终于知道让他烦躁了一整天的是什么了，他太熟悉的果香浓烈的爆发出来的时候，权顺荣犹豫着往后退了两步。

跟他的信息素很相似的果香，在他周围游荡了一天，难怪他一整天都心烦意乱。

一天天念着夫胜宽是个小橘子，现在真的变成小橘子了。他自己的信息素是水蜜桃的香气，两种水果混在一起让整个屋子甜腻腻的，像是要从天花板往下滴水。Omega独有的气味让他自己也脑袋发晕。好在便利店就在楼下，一边打电话让李硕珉快快往回走，一边照顾着弟弟。

他也不知道为什么夫胜宽分化的时候信息素会这样毫无预兆的爆发出来。夫胜宽自己尚且一点准备也没有，倒是他这个局外人忧心了一整天。他一边帮弟弟擦着汗，一边握着他的手不住的晃。躺在床上的人烧的神智不清，橘子香气即使再清甜也抵不住一股接着一股上赶着往外冒，权顺荣被他熏的头晕，即使他也是Omega也会被同类的信息素影响，况且还是个尚未学会怎么收敛信息素的孩子。

好在几个人都没有走太远。李硕珉回来的时候权顺荣跟他打了个照面，踉踉跄跄的跨出门就看到全圆佑皱着眉头站在客厅，见他走过来连忙把人往怀里一带三步两步跨出了大门。

直到被全圆佑搂着腰跨出门才发觉自己额头上直冒汗，他近乎贪婪的窝在全圆佑怀里汲取对方释放在他周围耐心安抚着的信息素，呜呜咽咽的只觉得连自己的信息素都要被惹得控制不住的钻进全圆佑怀里，汗水落下来把肩头的衣服都打湿，过了好一会儿才缓过神来。

那天他在全圆佑肩头趴了好久。全圆佑拍着他汗湿的背，听到他迷迷糊糊的在自己耳边说，“好凉。”

  
  


按理说全圆佑的信息素，此时正坐在他对面的两个弟弟也是闻过的。见权顺荣好像不准备回答的样子，两颗小脑袋凑在一起自顾自的讨论起来。李硕珉说，“圆佑哥的信息素好像就是森林的味道。”过了一会儿又说，“胜宽总是说是某种树木的香气，可是又跟我不一样。”

“那，那要不是哥的信息素是松木的味道，我怎么知道嘛，可是真的觉得很像，难道是草地的味道？”夫胜宽反驳着，小声说了一句，“真的好好奇哦。”

“在聊什么？”全圆佑正好走过来，手放在权顺荣的椅背上。正在发呆的人没注意他的到来，盯着碗发呆。

“嘿嘿，正好在说哥的信息素是什么味道。”夫胜宽吐了吐舌头。

“啊，这个嘛……”也不知道是有意还是无意，全圆佑把手从椅背上抬起来放在权顺荣的肩膀上，胳膊微微擦过腺体，感觉坐着的人猛的一抖。

他说，“问问顺荣吧。”

权顺荣抬起头，看见全圆佑在盯着他看。坐在他对面的两个人也盯着他，一时间有些不知所措。他脑海里闪过刚才李硕珉和夫胜宽的对话，森林的味道，草地的味道……他想了一下，觉得这些形容其实也没有什么错处。于是他笑了一下，说，“圆佑啊，圆佑的信息素是溪水的味道。”

全圆佑笑着拿了一块桌上的蜜桃软糖。

  
  


03.

真的是很难去形容的一件事，因为连当事人都想不出自己的信息素是什么味道的。是权顺荣特别笃定的跟全圆佑说，是溪水的味道。

可能当事人自己都只能察觉信息素的味道，但是全圆佑的信息素对权顺荣来说，是一种温度。

  
  
  


04.

虽说每个人分化的时候的痛苦都不尽相同，但全圆佑从来没有想过自己的痛苦大多不是来自于自身，而是房间里若有若无的水蜜桃的香气，勾的他本来就还没有来得及探索，还没有学会控制的很好的信息素差点就乱了方寸。

权顺荣比他分化的要早几个月，一早就跟他说自己对信息素很敏感，在他分化的那天躲的远远的。过了好久才从楼上下来，一路窜进房间里。全圆佑正坐在床上发呆，权顺荣即使将信息素收敛的再好，在他进门的刹那还是被全圆佑轻易的捕捉到了一丝若有若无的甜味，和这个屋子的各个角落里沾染的香气一模一样。

不够，只有这点香气是万万不够的。即使权顺荣跟他说过自己的信息素是水蜜桃的味道，全圆佑还是在他进门的刹那，仿佛锁定了猎物一般直勾勾的盯着他看。权顺荣一心想着问全圆佑分化结束之后还有没有觉得哪里不适应，没有注意他的眼神。他自己分化的时候是有点累的，即使他的信息素没有像夫胜宽那样噼里啪啦的在空气里炸的欢快，他自己也被身体里的骤然升高的温度烧的火烧火燎般的难受。

彼时全圆佑尚且什么都闻不到，也不会受他的影响，除了不断的帮他擦去额头的汗，什么也做不了。权顺荣握着他的手，只觉得冰凉凉的像是沙漠里清冽的水源，迷迷糊糊的握住了就不肯放开。身上的温度太高了，权顺荣觉得渴，嗓子干的难受，又没有水喝，委委屈屈的跟坐在床头一脸担心的看着他的人说了。全圆佑要去给他倒水，刚放开手又被权顺荣握住了。权顺荣干脆坐起来，只觉得全圆佑一旦放开手，身边就连一点凉意都失去了，说什么也不肯放。

全圆佑知道他难受，低声哄着他，他说，“我就去一趟厨房，一分钟，就一分钟就回来好不好？”

然后他抬起两人交握的手亲了一下，试图让权顺荣安心等他一下。谁知道身边的人更不答应了，放开手的时候嘴角向下一咧就要掉眼泪。刚才吻他的嘴唇也凉凉的，是他想要的温度。他追寻着本能一头栽进全圆佑怀里，全圆佑身上也凉凉的。

其实也没有特别凉，只是跟他滚烫滚烫的脸颊比起来，这样的温度实在是让人贪恋。水蜜桃的香气弥漫在整个房间里，权顺荣觉得自己的脑海里，从为有一刻如此的清明，好似这世间的一切味道都在脑海里走了一遍。那种特别的，甜甜的香气只散漫的游荡了一会儿，就又仿佛有组织似的迅速的收束回他的身体里。被他贪恋的怀抱重回往日的温暖，权顺荣回过神来的时候全圆佑正在焦急的盯着他看。他觉得太累了，不知道自己眼角红红的还挂着一滴眼泪，不知道被他攥紧的手也还是不肯放开。只是这个怀抱太令人安心了，所以他只是低下头在全圆佑怀里蹭了蹭，然后他说，好累啊，转眼就睡着了。

  
  


所以他觉得，分化不是一件简单的事情。可是自己对信息素的感知实在是太过敏感了，而且坐在他面前的又不是别人，所以除了避开好像也毫无办法。因此等全圆佑一结束分化的过程，他还是迫不及待的跑了过来，一心就想问问他有没有哪里不舒服。

全圆佑盯着他不说话，权顺荣以为他不舒服，捏捏他的手心自顾自的说，“圆佑，你怎么样？不过你也分化成alpha啦，以后……”

全圆佑终于知道alpha对omega那种占有欲是什么意思了，权顺荣在他面前乖顺的低下头，无意识的露出脆弱的脖颈之时，全圆佑看到他的腺体，仿佛看到了知善恶树上的禁果，只等他伸出手就能采撷。他深深的吸了一口气，水蜜桃的清甜又钻进他的呼吸之间，顺着一呼一吸加入身体的循环。他稳了稳心神，伸出手帮面前的人把衣服拉好，可是手指路过腺体的时候又不甘心，所以他最终还是忍不住轻轻摸了摸那个隐秘的地方。Omega条件反射似的瑟缩了一下，嘴里说的话也停了下来，轻轻的打开了他的手。

他们本就靠得很近。全圆佑看着权顺荣的耳尖逐渐爬上了坨红，目光交错之间仿佛都有电流碰撞发出的信号。权顺荣本就是脸皮薄如纸似的，平时他多逗两句脸颊就似火烧。此时也只不过只能磕磕巴巴的把话题岔开，权顺荣眼睛四处乱看，双手也要搅在一起，他说，“圆，圆佑……你的信息素是什么味道啊。”

“桃子味很好闻，你为什么不喜欢？”全圆佑答非所问。

  
  


05.

权顺荣分化了之后不止一次的问他，“你喜不喜欢桃子？”

一开始全圆佑以为他只是要去买水果，问他想吃什么罢了。权顺荣分化的那天他实在是揪心，再加上他自己尚且闻不到，过后也根本没想起来去问他信息素的味道。于是全圆佑说，“都挺好的。”

“那如果我的信息素是桃子的味道，圆佑会不喜欢么？”权顺荣看上去好像有点失落。

全圆佑才知道他在说这件事，觉得因为这种事情烦恼的男朋友实在是可爱。赶紧安抚着，“什么味道都好，桃子也很好，肯定是甜甜的。”

“可是我觉得好腻人，太甜了，圆佑真的会喜欢么？”权顺荣皱着脸问他。

“信息素没什么所谓的，喜欢也好，不喜欢也好，他只是你的一部分。”全圆佑握着他的手，“况且，他是你的一部分，是你啊。”他捏了捏他的手心。

  
  


水蜜桃的香气真的太勾人了，全圆佑分化的时候自身没有像权顺荣那样烧的过分，倒是他屋子里残存的水蜜桃的味道让他心里仿若有火在烧。他有些不耐烦的希望分化的过程赶紧过去，权顺荣实在是过分担心了。这样的香气根本就不腻，水果的果香仿佛都要渗进他的身体里。

全圆佑想起自己逗他的时候权顺荣红扑扑的脸颊，想起他的笑脸。这个味道再适合他不过了，他本来就是甜甜的，生活里的很多小事情，都像蜜一样渗进了他的心里。权顺荣坐在他面前，仿佛一时间没有没有从刚才的话题里回过神来，他有些迟疑的问他，“你闻到了？”

“嗯。”全圆佑忍不住把人搂进怀里，狠狠的在他脖颈儿之间吸了一口气。权顺荣把信息素控制的还是挺好的，即使全圆佑靠的再近也没有一丝一毫的香气偷摸着跑出来。只是不知道为什么，全圆佑就是觉得他的信息素仿佛实体似的萦绕在他周围，又香又软。他的衣服和发间都是这股沁人的清香，不禁又多嗅了嗅。权顺荣被他的头发在脖子蹭的痒，他扭了扭身子蹭进全圆佑怀里，撒娇似的说，“我明明就是问圆佑的信息素是什么味道嘛。”

全圆佑这才想起自己来，然后他沉默了。

分化的时候被这股水蜜桃的香气勾的心神不宁，倒是没有放太多心思在自己的信息素上。说自己没闻到确实很过分，但是说他闻到了吧，全圆佑有些疑惑。让他去形容那个味道，好像话在嘴边却又没有办法准确的描述出来。他搂着权顺荣跟他说了，权顺荣漫不经心的把玩着他的手指，小脑袋在他怀里摇头晃脑蹭来蹭去，让他试着放出来一点。

全圆佑于是照做了。若有若无的味道在空气中散开，把水蜜桃的甜味冲淡了些许。权顺荣一愣，把玩他手指的手下意识的也跟着顿住了，他感受到一种奇妙的舒适感。他的信息素开始不受控制的飘出来，却又好像被很好的引导着与什么交缠起来。分明是无形的事物，权顺荣却楞楞地盯着天花板看了一会儿。困扰了他几个月的，那种甜腻的陷落，黏糊糊的感觉，像潮水一样一浪一浪的褪去。全圆佑的信息素闻着淡淡的，却将他整个人温柔的包裹起来。权顺荣感觉自己好像是一颗落入小溪的水蜜桃，甘洌的清泉托着他，在山间蜿蜒流转。

他分化那天迷迷糊糊之间感受到的凉意，好像就是能够安抚他心里的烦躁和不安的一汪清泉一样的甘洌，水蜜桃的清香又散在空气里，全圆佑闻到了，又觉得好像和刚才有点不一样。那股勾着他，让他心里烧着火的甜味淡了些许。心里也不再烧了，像是沁人心脾的舒适让他四肢百骸都畅快起来。

全圆佑把信息素收起来的时候，权顺荣还在发呆。他又盯着天花板看了一会儿，噌的一下从全圆佑怀里一骨碌爬起来，“我不甜了！”

全圆佑被他一句话逗乐了，又把人抓回来狠狠的亲了一下，“甜的。”他说。

权顺荣撅了撅嘴，还是忍不住笑了，“是溪水的味道。”

全圆佑的信息素就是那种森林里混着潺潺溪水边淡淡的青草的香气的，溪水的味道。因为他对权顺荣来说，更像是一种温度。饱满的水蜜桃落入清冽的溪水里，被小小的水花包裹着，轻柔的托着他在山间漫游。

“我好喜欢。”权顺荣凑上去吻他的嘴角，又香又软的水蜜桃陷在他怀里，下一秒就能甜的滴水儿。

  
  
  


两种信息素彼此的纠缠与融合，若能正好找到契合的香气，未免也太不容易。全圆佑扣着权顺荣的后脑勺想要加深这个吻，又被怀里的人躲开了。权顺荣低着头，全圆佑看不清他的表情，手指不小心又蹭过他后颈那块早晚会属于他的领地。权顺荣微微抖了一下，无意识的在他怀里蹭了蹭，像是找到了什么珍宝似的，搂紧了全圆佑的腰，抬起头来和他接吻。他说，“我真的好喜欢。”

“我也是。”全圆佑低下头，他们额头相抵，呼吸接着呼吸。他捧着权顺荣的脸一下接着一下的吻他的嘴角，他的鼻尖。连接吻的角度都好像是标尺的量度，信息素纠缠又分开，最后终于被包裹着揉在一起。

“我也好喜欢。”他认真的吻他的眉眼，温暖又明亮。

“欢迎你一生的漫游。”

  
  


END.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 水落桃源

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后说一遍  
> 未成年人立刻退出

权顺荣快要被夫胜宽弄晕了。

从练习室往宿舍走的时候与前面先走的人落下了点距离，夫胜宽避开了李硕珉偷偷摸摸的遛达到他身边的时候他也没在意。不过以为是这个弟弟还像往常一样来找他聊天。小橘子走在他身边，拽拽他的衣角试图引起哥哥的注意，回到宿舍楼下终于没什么人的小区里，才小声的叫他，“哥。”

他说，“哥，我想问你点事情。”权顺荣看到他红扑扑的脸，还以为是刚才在练习室里太热了。

“怎么了？”他们才从电梯里走出来，站在宿舍门口，也懒得找钥匙。权顺荣知道全圆佑早就回来了，家里是有人的，敲了敲门希望哪个哥哥或者弟弟就在客厅可以来开一下门。夫胜宽挽着他的胳膊，下巴垫在他肩膀上，声音轻轻的，“哥。”他特别委屈的晃了晃权顺荣的手臂，“能不能跟我讲讲发情期的事情啊。”

门打开的时候夫胜宽说话的尾音刚刚落下，权顺荣看到门一点一点的打开，全圆佑的脸就这样突兀的出现在他面前。他愣在门口与他对视了一会儿，全圆佑只穿了一件背心，修长的指节扣在门把手上，有些疑惑的看着站在门口的两个人。

怎么还真的是全圆佑来开的门啊，权顺荣后知后觉的想着。然后他想起夫胜宽的问题，深深的吸了一口气，第一次觉得自己的信息素差点没控制住。水蜜桃的香气在他鼻尖浮起的时候，权顺荣再次深深的吸了一口气，拽了拽夫胜宽跨入了宿舍的大门。

所以说，小朋友就是小朋友。小朋友为什么总是问一些奇怪的问题。

权顺荣快步走进家门的时候拉的夫胜宽踉跄着差点摔倒，两个人被客厅里一串奇怪的目光目送着走进房间的时候全圆佑也想跟过来。权顺荣回了头，朝他甜甜的笑了一下，他搂了一下全圆佑的腰，忍不住汲取了一点他身上落下的凉意，在他耳边飞快地说，“私密谈话。”之后毫不留情的关上了门。

怎么会这样，任是权顺荣自己也想问一句，怎么会这样。

就算是必须要经历的发情期，就算听过了那么多故事，就算已经不是谈起“性”就想要躲躲藏藏的年纪。也说，就算omega的发情期都是有规律的，也没有人能精准的计算荷尔蒙的第一次涌动是在什么时候。他在弟弟面前蹲下的时候，无数次想着怎么跟夫胜宽说，发情期这个事情，他也还没有经历过啊。

小朋友就是小朋友，小朋友就算好奇心再盛，在这种事情上也抵不住有些害羞。权顺荣看着他红红的耳朵也觉得忍俊不禁。

“怎么突然问这个？”为了不让小橘子整个人都烧起来，权顺荣忍住笑意开口了。

“就、就是有点害怕……”夫胜宽眉头都皱在一起，好像有点委屈，“分化的时候就好难受，我看别人说，也会那样，可是那时候真的好难受。”

权顺荣想起夫胜宽分化的时候，确实比常人多受了些苦。原来是被那时候吓到了，搞得夫胜宽现在对信息素都有些惧怕。好在他不像自己对信息素那么敏感，平白也不需要担惊受怕。他揉了揉夫胜宽的耳垂，却也一时半会儿想不出要怎么说。好在弟弟先开口了，他说，“硕珉哥说让我相信他就好，可是，我还是有点害怕……”

李硕珉我谢谢你，权顺荣简直要在心里给他鞠躬。

“他说要你相信他，就不要担心了。”权顺荣把他从床上拉起来，“总归不仅是他选择了你，也是你选择了他，不会是一件痛苦的事情。”

后来他大概讲了一些要注意的事情，不过全部都是从生理课上生搬硬套的理论知识，讲的他自己都有些晕乎乎的。权顺荣看着夫胜宽耳尖红的都要滴血，晕乎乎的说，“不如你去问问净汉哥。”

门口传来敲门声的时候才把他从晕乎乎的状态里敲醒，全圆佑的声音隔着门模模糊糊的传进来，“吃饭了。”

从练习室回来被小橘子这么一闹，权顺荣才觉得肚子有点饿。他歪着脑袋示意着外面，又揉了揉弟弟的脑袋才把门打开，夫胜宽笑着耸了肩，像只小兔子一样飞快的窜了出去。

全圆佑被他一惊，站在原地眨了眨眼，长臂一伸就把权顺荣捞进了怀里，“在聊什么？”

“都说了，私密谈话。”权顺荣不满的嘟起了嘴。全圆佑顺势亲了他一下，闷闷的笑了两声，胸腔的震动随着贴近的胸口传过来，让他没来由的抖了一下。

权顺荣简直要怀疑他们是串通好的，因为全圆佑也对他说过，“相信我就好。”

一般来说，第一次发情期大概会发生在分化之后的三到六个月。一开始的时候权顺荣还有些担心，全圆佑比他分化要晚上几个月。可是这样的担心好像有些太不值当了，日子走的快，所以还算平和的走过了这几个月。他们就这样平淡的，按部就班的分化成了alpha和omega，从此以后好像就有了更加顺理成章的在一起的理由。一切的不确定，在分化之前讨论着的各种可能性都化为毫无意义的烟。

于是他也在按部就班的，在全圆佑有意亦或无意的蹭过安静的藏在他脖颈之后的腺体的时候，脑海里闪过那三个字。自从他分化之后，全圆佑好像对他后颈那三分地产生了无法控制的占有欲。落在他背后的视线，在人很多的机场一定会走在他身后的身影，还有和别人勾肩搭背着谈笑之时他下意识的靠近，有太多这样的场合了。就算在外面不能随意释放自己的信息素，他们共枕的夜晚，还有一些荒诞的时刻，权顺荣都能感受到他的信息素在那个还未被探索的神秘领域逡巡，末了又收束干净。

他以为应该很快就会来到的日子，好像意外的让他等了很久。

发情期是与情欲绑定的日子，可是情欲却并不被这三个字束缚。二十几岁的年纪，需要什么来填补缺失的欲望是一件正常的事情。他从来都不是沉溺欲望的人，因此这样的事情做得也少。一切深埋在身体里未曾明目张胆叫嚣着喧闹的因子，需要什么事情来触发他的沸腾。

是不能怪他的，权顺荣想。都怪全圆佑。那天在舞台上全圆佑穿的白衬衫，修身的西装裤，还有束腰。他坐在场馆的台阶上看全圆佑叉着腰举着话筒唱歌，又大又亮的追光迎着他的面照过来，因此连白衬衫内里完美的肩膀的曲线也无法藏匿。他最近又在健身，胳膊上有了肌肉，看起来更让人心猿意马。权顺荣看着看着，目光无意识的扫过全圆佑脖颈之后被头发遮住的地方，alpha比起omega来腺体没有那么敏感。权顺荣好像突然明白了，当他身边有陌生人的时候总是紧张的追随着他的目光是为什么。

那天聚光灯追过来，全圆佑像他们往常的互动一样走过来把他拉起来，可是那天他的心跳扑通扑通，甚至盖过了这场馆里一切的尖叫。

也不能说是什么诱因，因为一些依靠自己右手的活动总是一时兴起又乘着刚好的时机和心意。正好回了酒店，全圆佑说崔胜澈在隔壁直播问他要不要去凑个热闹。权顺荣答应的话送到嘴边，全圆佑正好脱了浴袍在屋里找衣服穿。他长了张嘴，目光触及他手臂的肌肉在空中划着几道弧线，最后在他总是喜欢穿的宽松的卫衣下面藏好，消失不见。他往后退了一步，几乎是被绊倒才顺势坐在了床上，借口说今天太累了就不去了。

全圆佑回过头来看了他一眼，眸色有点深沉，但也只是点了点头，“我一会儿就回来。”他说着这话，拿着房卡走出了房门的一瞬间，权顺荣几乎同时向后仰，躺倒在了床上。他在酒店过于柔软的床上找不到施力点，因此干脆滚了两圈。柔软的被子很快就接纳了他的温度，互相的摩擦之间权顺荣觉得有些热。房间里没有人，他也不用再吊着精神控制着信息素，于是一丝水蜜桃的香甜游荡在空气中。在这个陌生的环境里，全圆佑的信息素很淡，可是权顺荣还是敏锐的捕捉到了，在他的私人物品上，就好像他还没有出门。他闭上眼睛，完全放松下来，想到今天晚上聚光灯下若隐若现的肉体，又想到他在自己面前毫不设防的脱下衣服露出肌肉的瞬间，这些脑海里一闪而过的瞬间，都成为名为欲望的诱因。

也不会太早，就算是演唱会之后的直播，至少也要半个小时才算完。他已经洗了澡，换了睡衣，不想弄脏睡裤，所以蹬了下来，随意踹在一边。等到他的手终于触及性器，好像一晚上的臆想终于找到了宣泄的出口，几乎立刻就硬了起来。他的虎口在柱身上缓缓的上下摩挲着，权顺荣微微吐了口气，面前又浮现出他们在健身房全圆佑只穿着背心露出正正好好的肌肉的模样，想起汗水从额头滑到下颌的瞬间。贴在枕头上的面颊更加热了，权顺荣上上下下的撸动着，快感从身体的深处缓缓的侵蚀着他的四肢百骸。

也不敢追逐着太快，连指甲划过冠状沟都不敢太过频繁。酒店的床实在柔软的过分，他整个人陷在床里，呼吸喷在被子上又被打回他脸上，于是热气，水蜜桃的香气，还有他想找寻的全圆佑信息素的味道，一并进入他的神经。今晚的欲望来的太突然，肾上腺素的飙升让他有些无法招架。罪魁祸首好像还就在隔壁房间直播，权顺荣无意识的想要找寻更多全圆佑信息素的味道，可惜只有附着在私人物品上的气味，有些微弱，可总比没有的好。于是他艰难的支起身扯了全圆佑临走之前脱下来的浴袍，性器脱离了手掌的掌控，在内裤上留下一道深色的水痕。

浴袍在他怀里已经被揉的皱巴巴的，权顺荣尚觉不够似的攥紧了领口，身下的手也配合着擦过龟头。溪水的清冽带着些凉意一并钻进他的身体里，可是快感反而更盛，在想到他的时候，权顺荣无意识的念着全圆佑的名字。

都是因为他，这一切的罪魁祸首自己跑到别人的房间…全圆佑是干什么去的？权顺荣心里胡乱的想着，手上加快了撸动的频率，但是好像还差一点，怎样都还差一点。可是罪魁祸首偏生说要去隔壁参与一下直播，全圆佑怎么可以这么轻易的就挑起他的情欲，但是又放任他不管？

权顺荣吸了吸鼻子，身下找不到一个合适的支点让他腰也跟着酸软。他小声的呜咽了一声，又觉得全圆佑真是讨厌，可是浴袍上残存的信息素的温度又勾的他头脑发昏，只想要更多一点才好。

“呜——圆佑…”他想着全圆佑，准备结束这个有点荒诞的夜晚，门口传来的房卡与电子锁的碰撞发出的轻微的开锁声让他脑海里顷刻间一片空白。他想把被子拽上，可惜刚才他直接躺在了被子上，权顺荣大脑宕机了那么两三秒，也没想出个应急方案，只有全圆佑的浴袍还被他攥在手里，因此欲盖弥彰似的勉强让他遮住了下半身。

全圆佑进门的时候就闻到了空气里水蜜桃的香气。酒店不大，玄关离床也不过三两步的距离。这么短的时间不够躺在床上的人做什么，于是他一进门就看见躺在床上的人，睡衣还好好的穿在身上，不过下半身一片旖旎，白皙的脚踝从浴袍下面伸出来无力的搭在床沿，身上的浴袍好像还是不久之前还在自己身上的那件。权顺荣想要避过他赤裸的眼神，因此不好意思的把脸埋在了臂弯里，露出的耳尖红的快要滴血。

全圆佑几乎是在一瞬间就任由自己的信息素不受控制一般奔向了眼前的人，床上的人抖了抖，似乎是感知到了他的存在。他走过去一句话也没说，伸手往浴袍下面一探就捉住了早已昂扬的欲望，隔着内裤揉了揉，权顺荣埋在臂弯里呜咽一声，不受控制的拢了双腿想要赶走他的侵袭。可惜在健身房早有成效的肌肉轻易的就制住了他，全圆佑站起来弯下腰把他搂在怀里，权顺荣终于找到了着力点，整个人歪在全圆佑身上，浴袍从身上滑落，碍事的内裤被拽下来又被膝盖挂住，可惜现在没有谁想去理会。

分明是找到了着力的地方，全圆佑修剪整齐的指甲扫过他性器的冠状沟之后又恶意的在顶部来回摸了摸，权顺荣就觉得最后一点力气也失去了。太过连续的抚摸让他忍不住用手去打全圆佑握在他性器上宽大的手掌，可惜也被轻易的掌控，十指相扣。一切的主导都变成了身后的人，权顺荣彻底控制不了自己的信息素源源不断的在这个空间变得浓稠，仿佛要将甜腻熬成果酱，又被溪水的清气冲淡。两股信息素也在空气里打的难舍难分，抵死缠绵。他控制不住嘤咛，又被全圆佑凑过来亲的软软的，轻轻咬着他的下唇，牙齿轻柔的啃噬。一会儿又侵入牙关，却又偏偏，偏爱上颚，又不肯尽数缴械，只轻轻扫过，引起一阵无意识的颤栗，就连忙继续与柔软的嘴唇约会。

权顺荣被他亲的失神，身下的快感也源源不断的送上来，又不肯尽数给他，扫过的拇指带起一阵颤抖就飞快的逃离。他简直要被全圆佑逼疯，没有被制住的那只手攥紧了他卫衣的下摆，委屈的吸了吸鼻子，倒是真的被他逼出两滴眼泪来。

“圆佑，圆佑……”他攥着卫衣的手随着全圆佑的动作攥紧又放开，“呜，我……”

全圆佑听他的声音就知道身下的人真的快要到极限了。刚才他使着坏避开了好几次快感的攀升，堆积的快感够不到顶峰，只能一直堆积在那里又无人问津。权顺荣连脚背都绷紧了。他于是又吻了吻他，拇指飞快的划了几次。怀里的人闷哼一声，缩在他怀里绷紧了小腹，抬起的小腿最后又无力的搭在被子上，婉转的呻吟被他尽数堵在了喉咙里。

权顺荣趴在他怀里喘气，等他终于回过神来，才好好看了一眼全圆佑的脸，后知后觉的开始脸上发热。他收敛了一点自己的信息素，才发觉全圆佑的呼吸比他还要粗重，他刚才在他怀里动来动去的时候蹭到的某个东西，顶在他身上。权顺荣咬了咬嘴唇闭着眼睛伸出手，被全圆佑轻轻的握住又拉到怀里。

全圆佑的信息素平日里是没什么攻击性的，可是当他整颗脑袋埋在自己的脖颈里贪婪的汲取着水蜜桃的香气尚觉不够，牙齿很轻很轻的蹭着他的腺体的时候，权顺荣第一次感受到这么温和的信息素剑拔弩张的等待着，好像在他周围，只等待着一个信号就可以通过血液在自己身体里奔流，从此也成为他的一部分。他害怕接下来可能会发生的事情，可是又好像在期待着什么，最隐秘的地方即使是在被轻柔的磨蹭还是让他浑身发软，除了攥紧全圆佑的手，什么都做不了。

可是最后什么都没发生。全圆佑最后只是再一次，狠狠的吸了一口气，又转过来和他接吻。

“澡白洗了。”他让权顺荣靠在床头，“我去打水，你一会儿再洗个澡。”

他刚要走，权顺荣勾着他的卫衣袖子，他的脸还是红扑扑的，额头上还有汗水，只有衣服还好好的穿在身上，上面的不明白色液体也把他弄脏了。权顺荣看起来乱七八糟，像是他们刚才才完成了一场桃色战役。不过是互相抚慰了一下罢了，都不能算作互相，还是全圆佑半路闯入了这场荒唐。

“不一起洗么？”他声音轻轻的还有点沙哑，吞吐的气息尽数送入全圆佑耳畔。

就不该答应权顺荣说要一起洗，全圆佑半搂着泡在水里懒懒散散的人跟他有一搭没一搭的聊天，心思却全然不在他的话上。

权顺荣还在怪他蛊他，全圆佑的目光实在无法从他脖颈儿之后的那块软肉离开，心想着分明是你蛊我。权顺荣转过来，他的目光才终于离开了。水蜜桃的香气收敛了一点，权顺荣趴在他胸口，闷声说，“圆佑，要不你现在就标记我吧。”

全圆佑吓了一跳，他刚才是没忍住啃了啃权顺荣的腺体，确实只差最后一点力气他就可以标记他了，可是那不过是情到浓时，他的情感也像是在找寻一个宣泄的出口，最后以这种方式找到了答案。可能不太恰当吧，但他确实也拿捏着分寸。

他的手不自觉的又扫过那块地方，权顺荣在他怀里抖了抖，于是他又赶忙把手拿开了。

“对不起。”他说，“我可能……”

“我不怕的。”权顺荣打断了他的话，“我也想……”他说到这里不知道怎么说下去了，咬了咬嘴唇，红晕又浮上了脸颊。

“现在就强行标记的话，会很疼的。”全圆佑捧着他的脸吻了吻又吻，实在想不明白权顺荣为什么会这么说。权顺荣在他身边向来像是信任主人的小动物，连肚皮都可以露出来让他抚摸。连娇气的那一面都像是撒娇似的故意展露在他面前，平时哪里痛了疼了都要委屈着来找他亲亲抱抱。于是他们在这样的交互中，也互相建立了安全感。全圆佑实在不明白权顺荣为什么会这么说。

“早就过了六个月了，都快要有一年了，为什么发，发情期……”权顺荣哪里不知道全圆佑在想什么，赶忙解释着。可是想到全圆佑的话，心里又像是存了蜂蜜罐头一样甜。

“顺荣就这么期待么？”全圆佑揶揄着笑了一下，“之前不是说有点害怕么？”

“我还是有点害怕……”权顺荣又咬了一下下嘴唇，“可是比起这些未知的事情，我还是更想完全与你在一起。因为既定的结果，是好的，如果过程会有点痛苦的话，就，也没有关系……”

说完他又小声嘀咕了一下，“如果，如果不痛苦的话就更好了……”

全圆佑沉默了好一会儿，低下头来吻他的，直到氧气都耗尽才肯放开。

“相信我就好了。”全圆佑蹭了蹭他的额头，“不痛苦的，该是一个即将到来的日子。”

“没有什么既定的结果，我们早就在一起了，我只想你享受这个过程。”

“所以，相信我。”他说。

权顺荣撅了撅嘴，又去讨了个吻。暖黄色的灯光照在身上，整个人也暖洋洋的。两股信息素又慢慢的纠缠在一起，也不知到底是水蜜桃儿落在蜿蜒的清溪，还是九曲潺潺落入温柔的桃源。

END.


	3. 相爱是许多件漫长的小事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 让我们用最简单的词句去探寻爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不擅长构建直白的描写，但是可以构建亲密的关系。  
> 圆顺abo  
> 本篇：关于标记

“让我们用最简单的词句去探寻爱。”

01.

权顺荣盯着在他面前走来走去的全圆佑看了一会儿，把他拉过来，“你能不能坐下歇一会儿？不累么？”他把手放在全圆佑膝盖上，“是我做检查，又不是你，你怎么比我还紧张？”

全圆佑抓住他的手握在手里，看着医院护士台后面那个叫号的墙上挂着的电视，一个又一个不认识的名字滚动着。权顺荣轻轻叫了一声拍了他一下，说，“你抓疼我了。”他才回过神来。

距离分化之后已经过了快要一年了，就连总是缠着他问发情期是什么样子的弟弟都在某一天悄无声息的从宿舍消失，又悄无声息的完成了这件事情。之后他也忍不住悄声调笑两句，“松树上结了橘子，第一次见。”，被夫胜宽追着锤了两下就假装告饶，回过头去却也觉得奇怪。因为怎么说，都觉得这样的等待有些太过漫长。但是多数时候还是把这件事情忘在脑后，不知道是不是下意识的在逃。

他和全圆佑很少说起这件事情，本来以为安静的等待应该总有一天会有结果。但是终究落了空，连他自己都要淡忘了。再加上连日的行程，倒也给了他足够的理由不去关心。终于等到放假了，全圆佑往他面前一站，说，“我们是不是应该去医院检查一下。”

是吧，但是又好像不是。信息素虽说与荷尔蒙挂钩，但总是让人觉得有些不好意思。一旦说要去医院，就觉得会是一件很可怕的事情。不喜欢去医院，说的好像是废话。没有人喜欢去医院！但是就算讨好似的黏上去亲亲他的嘴角也没有用，就算抱着他的胳膊撒娇也没有动摇，就算他都不要面子的喊了“圆佑欧巴”都没有被收买。权顺荣抱着胳膊与他拉开点距离，不情不愿的跟着全圆佑去了医院。

本来以为简单的做个检查就行了，但是医生看了报告之后让他们一起去做个更全面的检查。权顺荣几乎可以感受到全圆佑立刻就紧张了起来，他一瞬间本来有点紧张的情绪立刻就被身边人更紧张的情绪盖过了。于是就有了现在这一幕，权顺荣不知道为什么全圆佑这么紧张。他翘着二郎腿靠在这里休息，全圆佑就在他面前转啊转，走了一圈又一圈。

“你要是再在这儿转，别人要以为你是产房门口等着孩子呱呱坠地的家属了。”他把手从全圆佑手里抽出来，全圆佑给他吹了吹，说，“别瞎说，你不是在这儿坐着么。”

权顺荣愣了一下还没反应过来，全圆佑就又站起来了。他有些受不了，于是又把他拉回来，勾着他的手指晃了晃，“我渴了，你去帮我买瓶水。”等到看着他走远了，才后知后觉的脸红起来。

全圆佑回来的时候权顺荣已经不见了，他看了一眼屏幕，大概是已经去诊室了。他说不清楚自己这种紧张的感觉来自于哪里，但是等他握住诊室的门把的时候，才惊觉手心已经全是汗。室内的温度让他心里的烦躁稍微少了些，权顺荣坐在凳子上背对着他，乖乖的听医生讲话。他把手放在他肩膀上，就听到他说，“所以有点问题对吧？”

全圆佑觉得自己两眼一黑，又听到医生说，“不是很大的问题，但是要重视起来。”才觉得好一点。权顺荣轻轻拍了拍他搭在自己肩膀上的手以示安抚，全圆佑干脆坐下来。医生戴着口罩，眼神看起来很严肃，又让他的心忽上忽下的惊动起来。

“信息素也是人体激素的一种，发情期也是一种非常正常的生理过程。第一次发情期一般发生在分化之后三到六个月，如果超过了这个时间，肯定是不正常的。”

“这就像是，一个正常的循环被堵住了，但是这个循环并没有停止，所以就累积了起来，长久下去肯定会出问题的。”医生皱着眉头，这回轮到权顺荣觉得紧张了，下意识的抓住了全圆佑的手。

“我们可以通过诱导发情来让这个堵住的口重新打开。现在医学发达了之后，有这方面的手术可以做。但是已经有伴侣的情况下，我想谁也不想在医院冷冰冰的床上度过第一次发情期吧。”

权顺荣走出去的时候全圆佑担心的看了他一眼，听完医生说的话之后也没有再故作轻松，反而是全圆佑不那么紧张了。医生说有话要对他说，于是权顺荣就先出去了。全圆佑目送他走出门之后才回过头来，医生无奈的笑了一下，“先生，信息素可以稍微收敛一下么？”

“啊……对不起。”他这才后知后觉的发现刚才为了安抚权顺荣紧张的情绪，信息素就这样在不经意间逃离了他的掌控。医生摇了摇头示意他没事，然后说道，“你很爱他。”

“嗯。”他几乎是下意识的就肯定了这件事情，连思考的过程都不需要的。他看着医生在权顺荣的病历上写了些什么，虽然他看不懂，但是他的心也随着那些飞舞的笔画绕成一团麻乱。

“而且你们的信息素契合度很高，这是一件很难得的事情。”医生并没有抬头，“刚才我没有告诉他，但是诱导发情是一件很痛苦的事，是违反自然规律的。而且就像我刚才说的，与身体里一切的循环一样，这样的循环就算被堵住也并不会停止。所以拖得越久，堆积的就越多，爆发出来的时候也会有点辛苦。”他心里一紧，好像也随着停顿的笔画停止了跳动一样，“还好，因为信息素的契合度很高，所以会少一点痛苦。”

“会有一点辛苦，但是也不可以心软。”他最后把本子合上，很友善的笑了一下，“也不要太过紧张了，请慎重的在他比较熟悉的环境下进行吧。”

02.

全圆佑在分化那天对自己说，如果可以的话，想给他我的所有。

这是一件他从来没有和任何人说过的事情。他分化的那天一个人呆在房间里，虽然权顺荣已经提前跟他说了，因为自己对信息素很敏感，所以没有办法在他身边。他嘴上说着没关系，心里却还是觉得有点失落。他一个人坐在房间里感受着身体的变化，也随着一缕淡淡的香气钻进他的鼻息，差点让他的信息素失去了控制。心里的位置需要被填补，即使是有原因的，那样突如其来的占有欲也着实让他自己都吓了一跳。从那一刻起，所有未被写明的感情，甚至没有被自己察觉的情愫，都透过那一缕淡淡的水蜜桃的香气穿透了他的心，让一切都变得有迹可循。

并不拘泥于alpha与omega之间的关系。他脑海里想着一些乱七八糟的事情。包括权顺荣分化之后他们讨论过无数次的，如果不是alpha怎么办？如果是beta怎么办，又或者是omega要怎么办？虽然权顺荣每次都说不可能，全圆佑总是皱着眉头反驳他，什么都可能发生。但是身边的人总是笑着滚进他怀里，很轻松的说，“没有关系，我也会爱你。”

很多事情都随着他们的成长越发鲜明的跳动起来。在权顺荣分化之前，他对第二性别没有什么具体的概念。想要分化成alpha的念头直到权顺荣分化成omega之后才变得越发的强烈。虽说现在的社会开放很多，第二性别已经不是限制大家自由恋爱的枷锁，但是终究会辛苦一点。

因为不想让你那么辛苦，所以很想分化成alpha。可是权顺荣好像并不在乎。很轻的一句话，我会爱你的，无论你最后走向哪里，我都会爱你的。只要是人，无论未知的第二性别最终去往哪个方向，都有权利谈论爱。可是又好重，因为不再是他们懵懵懂懂的开始去学着爱，是熬过了漫长的时光最终缓缓地靠近，终于决定握紧的双手。于是我们再次谈论起爱的时候，便不是随口说出的浪漫。我们再次谈论起爱，往里掺杂了更多烟火的气息。

如果可以的话，想给你很多。

但是他没有，失败了，要说关于权顺荣的发情期这件事就做的很不好。如果早一点来医院的话，现在就会轻松一点。医生隐晦的表达了对他的指责，他听出来了。不应该顺着他一拖再拖，应该早一点来的。他从诊室走出来，隔着好远就看到权顺荣坐在凳子上不安的绞着双手，看到他出来之后就迫不及待的一路小跑过来，“医生说什么？”

全圆佑没有回答。他的心情也像他纠缠在一起的手指一样拧成一团，却在他靠在自己胸口的时候又迅速的膨胀开来。权顺荣飞快的在他怀里靠了一下，像是想要汲取温暖的小动物，只是靠一下就又神气活现的笑了出来。全圆佑捏了一下他的脸，故作严肃的说，“让你早一点来。”

被凶了一下就知道委屈了，还倔强的说因为不喜欢来医院才这样的。可是走到医院门口的时候又站住了，轻声说，“圆佑，我有点害怕。”

好糟糕，因为是他食言了。他的心像是被扯了一下，落下了倾盆大雨。明明是他说了不痛苦，相信他就好。可是信誓旦旦的话都扑通一声碎了满地。他突然陷入了一种深切的愧疚，连带着担忧的情绪一起攀上了眉梢。但是权顺荣只是很短暂的消沉了一会儿，还是牵起他的手说，“但是我还是相信圆佑的。”他点了点头，像是在找寻勇气，连凑上来的拥抱都很用力，也在他耳边用只有两个人能听到的声音说，“因为是圆佑的话，这本身还是一件值得期待的事情。”

又是好轻的一句话，可是一瞬间就让他的心酸酸涨涨的。全圆佑拍了拍他的脑袋，目光扫过他脖颈之后那块让他又爱又恨的禁区，更用力的把他揉进怀里说，“正好放假了，我们出去玩吧。”

03.

很长的一个假期，足足有半个月。他们趴在床上商量着要去哪里，却没有任何头绪。最后权顺荣一拍大腿，把全圆佑的电脑“啪”的扣上，“我想回家了，我们回家吧。”

回家，回哪里，去权顺荣长大的地方么。全圆佑愣了一下，有一点动摇。权顺荣兴奋的跟他说，“你还没有去过啊，我想带你去看看的，想了很久啦。”

是很想去的，因为很想参与你的过去。但是奈何这次并不是只为了出去旅行，还有些一定要完成的事情。全圆佑也不想扫他的兴，先把人搂到怀里哄，“下次吧，这次咱们还有事儿要做呢。”他其实没想着什么具体的事情的，只是在陈述罢了。权顺荣却觉得耳根被他的蹭的痒痒的，又想到这些事情，水蜜桃的香气悄悄的浮在空气里。

有一点烦，赖在他怀里不肯起来。全圆佑试图放出一点信息素来安抚他也被他压了回去，便也没有强求，只是抱着他。若是没有想到的话，其实也就作罢。只是情绪突然涌上来，就特别固执的想回家。权顺荣四下里找寻自己的手机无果，便拿了全圆佑的手机拨了电话出去，也不拘还赖在他怀里不肯起来。全圆佑看他用食指戳着屏幕，通讯录里的备注随着电话号码逐渐完整。他心里一动，却也没有阻止。权顺荣已经拿着手机放在耳朵边撒起娇来，嚷嚷着，“妈妈，是我呀，不是圆佑，圆佑才不想你呢，是我想你了，好想回家。”

房间里很安静，其实能听见对面在说什么。过了一会儿权顺荣就不说话了，挂了电话他们对视了一眼，权顺荣举起双臂欢呼了一声，搂着他的脖子说，“成啦！爸爸妈妈和姐姐要出去玩，我要把你卖到山里，找老虎把你嗷呜吃掉。”

回家，又是好轻的一个词，好像回到了还没有在一起的时候。是权顺荣每一次路过的时候歪过头笑着说，绕过这个岔路口再往北走，是我长大的地方。是他们在车后座并排坐在一起的时候，躲着所有人悄无声息握在一起的左手和右手。也是有时候太累了，靠在全圆佑肩头不小心睡过去而错过了这个路口的时候在他心上轻轻掠过的风。他都是记得的，所以看着车真的绕过了那里，驶入了每次只能在告示牌上匆匆一瞥的路口也觉得很神奇。时光倒流的时候，回忆的空白被涂上斑斓的色彩，却也因为时间的流逝染上一丝水蜜桃的香气。

他们都走的太快了。日夜不停的往前赶，已经忘记了上一次休息这么久是什么时候了。回家的话最多只能呆上三五天就要再启程，更别说让他们躲在这个不会被打扰的角落里这么久。刚在一起，还没有很深的羁绊的时候就问过无数次的问题好像也穿越时空的缝隙送来了他的回答。权顺荣说，“我是一个好平凡好平凡的人，喜欢我什么呢？”

他好平凡的男孩带着他躲进他的秘密基地，和他挤在并不大的床上接吻，墙上贴着喜欢的前辈的海报，桌子上立着最新的一张全家福，每天早上起来就能看见。确实太平凡了，埋没在太多相差无几的成长轨迹里，可是一点一滴都很珍贵。全圆佑有时候也会想，他们已经认识足够早了，却还是错失许多瞬间。在十五岁之前，也没有想过未来会怎么样，却在跌跌撞撞的路上缓缓的靠近，不是一件非常幸运的事情么？他好平凡的男孩在某一天散发着清爽好闻的桃子味的香气，静悄悄的等着他来采撷，终于在某一天坠入一汪清泉。

相爱是许多件浪漫却又漫长的小事，由这些平凡的小事构筑的一点一滴，最终降落在他们身边。

04.

平静的日子终归要翻起一点浪花。

没有谁刻意提起他们此番是来做什么的，只是有一天晚上回家之后权顺荣回过头来看他，整个人浸在斜阳里好像散发着暖黄色的光，明朗而又温暖。于是不自觉的靠近，靠的太近，手攀上他的腰才回过神来。一切的根源都追溯到一个温柔的吻，一开始是不带任何情欲的，只是因为一切都很美好，所以想念你的贝齿的温度。直到全圆佑的手轻轻的触碰着权顺荣脖颈之后的腺体，事情才发生了微妙的转变。

权顺荣趴在全圆佑肩膀上微微瑟缩了一下，被身边的人飞快的捕捉到了，清冽的信息素恰到好处的在房间里铺陈开来，在他周围织成密密的网。

“可以么？”全圆佑看着他，以眼神征求他的同意。他有些不安的咬着嘴唇，缓缓地点了点头，又被全圆佑搂进怀里吻了吻他的额头，“害怕么？会有点痛。”

权顺荣埋在他肩头又缓缓地摇了摇头。全圆佑低声笑了一下，胸腔的震动也准确的传达到他的心上，“如果害怕的话，可以咬我。”

权顺荣想了想，还是在他肩膀上留下了一个小小的牙印。

害怕么？要说一点都不害怕，也完全是假话。可是直到他们躺在床上才有真实的感觉。他觉得好紧张，想要阻止全圆佑往他身下滑的手，却又什么也抓不住，反而被他带着抚上有点抬头的性器。他别过脑袋不去看全圆佑，手也想避开，却又被他宽大的手掌整个包裹着。

“顺荣不是会的么，上次在酒店还自己……”话还没说完就被权顺荣打断了，凑上来赌气似的咬了咬他的下唇。不痛，却像小猫爪子在他心上轻轻的挠了一下。全圆佑也不恼，拇指轻轻的扫过顶部，身下的人呜咽一声，想要抽离手指的动作，全圆佑却也随着他的停止不动了。权顺荣吸了吸鼻子，可怜兮兮的看了全圆佑一眼。但是全圆佑只是凑到他耳边沉下声音，“顺荣自己来可以么，我想看，可以么？”

好烦，问了好多遍可不可以，可是又并不给予拒绝的余地。他被全圆佑低沉的嗓音勾的分不清什么是非羞耻，晕乎乎的跟着他的手上下耸动着。空气里水蜜桃的甜味愈发的清晰起来，他尚还有一点精神去控制信息素，全圆佑的信息素也越发清晰的散发出来，在他周围徘徊着，与水蜜桃的香气交缠在一起。他有点晕，身下的快感也让他不清醒，仿佛飘忽在柔软的云朵里，觉得好热，额头上也冒了汗。可是又确实被托住了，全圆佑的手关照着他性器的顶部，有技巧的抚慰着。他另一只无处安放的手下意识的攀上他的肩头，快感一波又一波的涌上来。权顺荣觉得自己又像是在浪里打转的小舟，找不到方向。但是全圆佑凑近了，说，“抱着我。”

是肯定的语气，权顺荣眨了眨眼睛没有反应过来，全圆佑就又说了一遍。“会有一点痛，”他说，“所以抱紧我。”

会痛么，权顺荣想。但是他此时也分不出更多的心神来思考这件事情了，他的目光扫到全圆佑肩膀上那个浅浅的牙印，淡得快要看不见了，是泛着白色还是粉红色？他的意识随着他额角落下的一滴汗，砸在床单上一并破碎了。小腹一紧，脑海里闪过看不见的光。他睁着眼睛没什么想法，正好看见全圆佑的眼睛。狭长的眸子半眯起来，里面藏着他看不懂的情绪，可是目光接触的时候又尽数消失了。他看到自己的影子，然后全圆佑凑过来，好像说了什么。

但是听不见了，权顺荣只看见全圆佑的嘴唇动了两下，他的世界就突然失去了全部的声音。

疼。

根本就是本能。即使是再亲密的关系，腺体也不接受发情期以外信息素的注入。全圆佑咬下去的时候没有一点犹豫，却也并不比权顺荣少了多少勇气。他在无数个日日夜夜思考着这个场景，却也不能让他的心痛和愧疚随着权顺荣掉下的眼泪减轻一点。

他以为权顺荣会挣扎的很厉害，所以为了不打断这个过程让他抱紧他。可是怀里的人只是在他咬破腺体的一瞬间攥紧了身下的床单，过了一会儿缩进他怀里，只有无法停止的眼泪砸在他的手上昭示着这个过程痛苦且漫长。水蜜桃的香气在那一瞬间源源不断的蓬勃而出，充斥在这个小房间的每一个角落，无形的香气黏在天花板上，顺着顶灯的弧度挂下来，仿佛要滴落甜蜜的汁液，又被迅速赶来的溪水的清香尽数卷走。

他确实对他后颈那块软肉有着近乎执着的占有欲，可是信息素似乎也与主人感同身受，知道他未来暂居的栖息地的主人的痛苦，即使好像很迫切，却还是不急不缓的鱼贯而入。

权顺荣觉得这个世界从未如此的清晰。

他一切的感官都在此刻骤然放大了，就连痛觉都好像放大了十倍。从来没有感受过这样的疼痛，他连发出一点声音都好像要费很大的力气。没有什么时间的概念，不知道过了多久，好像发生了很多事情，又好像没有。因为他的视线被泪水模糊了，所以也看不清全圆佑的脸，只知道他好像在自己耳边说什么，说了很多遍，但是也听不太清楚。溪水的清冽流入他的身体，让灼心的疼痛缓解了一点，进入了一个奇妙的循环。又在那一瞬间，所有的感官都回归正常，全圆佑的声音又在他耳边响起，不知道说了几次，但是余音仍在，权顺荣听到他说，“我爱你。”

好简单的一句话，说得很轻巧，可是真的好重，又让人想掉眼泪。过了半天委委屈屈的又落了几颗眼泪，才吐出一个字来，“疼。”身上一点力气都没有了，可是身体的深处渐渐传来从未有过的感觉，陌生也让他害怕，不自觉的攥紧了全圆佑的手。

好像不是他可以承受的，因为已经没有多少力气了。可是很热，像是分化那天那种从身体深处席卷而来的燥热，又要强烈的多，让他不知所措。全圆佑身上真的好凉，只是抱着就很舒服，因此凑过去贪婪的想要更多。他的意识甚至都要模糊了，讨好似的舔了舔全圆佑的嘴角，因为身边的人都知道要怎么做吧，他是他的瘾，他的渴，却也是一切问题的解药。

全圆佑被空气中骤然变得浓郁的水蜜桃的香气吓了一跳，手指往身下探去，来到他们未曾探索过的穴口。他用手指揉弄了两下，权顺荣就呜呜咽咽的夹紧了双腿不让他动，却又整个人缠上来想要汲取一点凉意。

发情期来的很突然，又凶又猛，即使他们有所准备也还是有些意外。全圆佑把他无力的大腿掰开，穴口已然泛着诱人的粉，一张一合的等待他来采撷。他小心翼翼的探入一根手指，很顺利的就借着omega自己分泌的液体刺了进去。Omega诱人的信息素让他也有点燥热，自身的信息素难得带着攻击性不受控制的扑向身下的人，惹得一声微弱的嘤咛，却好像缓解了一点体内的热度。他小声的念着全圆佑的名字，却连想要索求什么都无法言说明白。更多的燥热一波又一波的从身体里涌上来。

很热，也很软，又湿，即使再进去两根手指也没有问题。权顺荣把他夹的好紧，摇着头说不要了。全圆佑于是退了出去，权顺荣也说不行。眼泪不知道什么时候又泛上来，面前的世界又变得模糊不清。他也不知道自己在说什么了，向alpha发出了邀约。全圆佑叹了口气，轻轻的吻去他眼角的泪水，“再也不可以后悔了。”

后悔什么，有什么需要后悔的事情？权顺荣还没想明白这个问题，太过突兀的异物侵入的感觉让他的腿不受控制的攀上了全圆佑的腰。

“疼么？”全圆佑又亲亲他，水润的嘴唇又软又温暖，亲一亲还会舍不得离开，凑过来再接一个缠绵悱恻的吻。不疼的，一点都不痛的。权顺荣飞快的摇了摇头。可是这种感觉太陌生了，又很害怕。一种全新的感觉在身下滋长，可是他又没想明白，全圆佑就快速的抽插起来。

“唔嗯，等……”还没等他说完，全圆佑就又凑过来亲他，把他还未说出口的话尽数吞了下去，还有那些婉转的呻吟。再怎么忍耐，他也是活生生的alpha。何况是自己的爱人全须全尾的缠在身上，红着眼眶小声念他的名字。两股信息素还在空气里抵死缠绵，他们的主人也将彼此融入了最深的爱意里。

“舒服么？”全圆佑攥着他的手，目光扫过身下的旖旎。权顺荣刚想说什么，全圆佑却又突然俯下身去照顾他胸前的两粒，惹得他瑟缩着收紧了穴肉。

“怎么这么会咬？”全圆佑倒吸了一口气，轻轻咬了咬他胸口的乳粒。权顺荣胡乱的应着，想要避开他惩罚似的啃咬，可是好舒服，又忍不住要往他嘴里送。他好矛盾，这样的自己也好陌生，眼泪又不受控制的跑出来。想擦擦眼泪，可是两只手都被攥紧了握在手里，十指相扣，于是只好委屈的眨眨眼睛，却又有更多的眼泪落下来。

他想说的，好想直白的来说，好舒服，好幸福，因为是圆佑所以觉得好幸福。全圆佑帮他擦擦眼泪，他们的目光就又黏在一起，直到快要到达快感的顶峰，全圆佑才松开他的手，去照顾一直被忽略的性器。

权顺荣觉得自己快要死掉了，今晚经历了太多，整个人的力气都好像被抽干了。他连把手搭在全圆佑肩膀上都觉得累，干脆环着他的脖子。这样就又可以接吻，只要稍稍抬起头就能吻一吻他的嘴角，可是全圆佑似乎更乐意探寻他上颚与贝齿之间的秘密，舌尖轻轻扫过，又引起一阵颤栗。

他的每一寸都在被占有，毫无保留的暴露在alpha的目光下，连最脆弱的禁区都没有被放过。他确像一只待宰的羔羊，害怕受到欺负。可是，又因为被保护的很好，每一寸都心甘情愿的捧在他面前。

脑海里又闪过了什么，让他绷紧了脚趾，又在全圆佑的一个又一个吻之中放松下来。他周身都好像浮在云里，在他熟悉的环境里，在爱人怀里，忍不住闭上了眼睛。其实有很多话想说，但是已经没有力气了。他感觉全圆佑吻了吻他的额头，熟悉的味道将他整个人笼罩，因此更安心，快要坠入梦里了。今夜我们不说什么复杂的爱情公式，便只用那些好轻好轻的话来代替，将最本质的东西还原。

坠入梦境的前一秒，他听见全圆佑说，“我很爱你。”

相爱是许多小事拼凑的浪漫诗篇。每件事都很轻，汇聚在一起，成为生命不可承受之重。是我们会说的“我爱你”，是旁人随口提到的“你很爱他”，是我会亲口告诉你的，“我很爱你”。

END.


End file.
